


A Better Beginning

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Holby City
Genre: Elinor Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Bernie and Serena meet a bit earlier than in canon.





	1. Park Bench

Bernie sat on a park bench watching Cameron play with other children, gently stroking her protruding stomach trying to calm the kicking that her baby was doing to what was probably her liver. She knew that running from Marcus might not have been the best idea, but it was the only way to keep her and her children safe. 

"Is this seat taken?" A woman asks, pointing at the seat next to her. 

"No, go ahead." Bernie replies, pulling her bag closer to her. 

"Thank you, I'm Serena." The brunette tells her. 

"Bernie, do you have a child here?" Bernie asks. 

"Not yet, I come here to dream about what this little one will be like. What about you?" Serena replies. 

"My son, Cameron, he's over on the swings." Bernie tells her. 

"How old is he?"

"Five and I'm five months pregnant. You?"

"Three months, spouse?"

"Soon to be ex-husband. He turned out to be different from when we were in school, you?"

"Also soon to be an ex, found him in a storeroom with one of the nurses. Do you want to get a drink before you head home?" Serena asked. 

"I'd like that." Bernie replied, a smile playing at her lips. Even though every thought going through her mind including how beautiful this woman sitting next to her is brown eyes and the adorable dimple on her chin. 

Serena's thoughts took on a similar process of how beautiful this woman is with her dark eyes and strong cheekbones.


	2. Getting Help

Serena went to lunch with Bernie and Cam and while they were eating saw for a second a future in which they were raising their babies and Cam together. It was perfect, entirely unrealistic, but nevertheless perfect. Sitting across from this beautiful woman and her small son was where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. 

Bernie looked at Serena and everything she wanted in her life, someone who understands why she still wants to be a doctor even after having had a child and why she didn't need a husband to be happy. This is happiness. 

Cam looked between his mother and Serena and could tell that they liked one another. He still wasn't sure why his mum had taken him away from his dad in the middle of the night all he remembered was before he had fallen asleep was hearing glass shatter. 

"Mummy, why was there glass shattering last night?" Cameron's asked, still enjoying his chicken nuggets. 

Bernie looked up at Serena and went pale. "It was nothing, sweetheart."

"What about the cut on your side? Daddy did that didn't he?" The little boy asked looking at his mum. 

Serena met Bernie's gaze. "If he's hurt you we need to get you some help. Will you let me look at that cut?"

"I thinks it's more of an ED visit type of cut." Bernie admitted, eyes going to her food. 

"Let's go. We'll go together." Serena suggested, reaching for Bernie's hand. 

"Okay, will you sit with Cam while I go back?"

"We'll go back together. Friends stick together. My car is in the lot across the street." Serena told her, pulling out her wallet to pay the bill. 

"You don't have to pay for us." Bernie tried to tell her even as Serena payed the waitress. 

"It's fine. Come on." Serena said, reaching for Bernie's hand to go out to her car. 

They got into Serena's car and drove to Holby City ED both women trying not to look at the other and picture how they'd look in their arms holding a baby. 

Serena pulled into a parking spot and looked over at Bernie. "You can do this. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Thank you." Bernie replied, a sad smile on her lips. "Cam, you need to stay with us while we're here, okay?"

"Okay, mummy." He replied taking her and Serena's hands after climbing out of the back seat. 

They walked in and checked Bernie in and were quickly taken back and seen by a nurse. 

"Hello, I'm Charlie Fairhead, I'll be your nurse for today. Could you tell me exactly what happened, Ms. Wolfe?" He asked, picking up her chart. 

"My husband attacked me last night with a knife and cut me." Bernie told him, her eyes going to Serena sitting next to her. "I cleaned it out last night and wrapped it."

"I'm going to have my colleague Nurse Duffin come and help you change into a gown." He told her before looking over to Serena and Cam. "If you'd like to sit in the waiting room?"

"No, stay." Bernie said, reaching for Serena.

"We'll stay here." Serena said, her arm going around Bernie. 

"She'll be by in a moment." Charlie said, closing the curtain behind him.


End file.
